Temperature's Romantic Masochism (Private Roleplay between DeathstroketheHedgehog and Trisell Chronos)
insert great introduction here...* Participants Deathstroke the Hedgehog - Samantha (AKA Summer) Trisell Chronos - Simble Roleplay Commence! Done with her galaxy patrolling for the day, Summer decided to land on the nearest planet to find something to eat. She stretched, and took a nice long view. Deciding to split off from the other triplets, Simble made his way to an uncharted Mobian zone. He soon located civilization, and made his way into a doughnut shop. He was in line--five people in front of him--and then suddenly he wasn't. Quickly taking a doughnut and pre-made beverage, he sat at a nearby table: scrolling through some old book. Summer ended up feeling in the mood for something sweet, and after some exploration, ended up walking towards the entrance of the doughnut shop. Upon arriving, she found that some kind of barrier was surrounding the shop. It wasn't visible, but it was felt: like a magnetic field pushing out. Out of curiosity at this, Summer placed her finger on the field, seeing if any response would happen. It gently pushed back: bouncing against her. Inside, it appeared that others were inside, going about their day normally. Summer was confused at the sight of this, moving as close as she can to the shop to peek through the windows. Slight flickering went off. She could barely see that there was random sperks of empty every couple seconds. Deciding to investigate this phenomenon fully, she attempted to phase through the field. The field attempted to resist her. The strength of it pressed back, all of the power stretched now centering at her area. It was straining. Summer felt the energy, and now began putting her back into it as she struggled to push through. She almost assumed at this point whatever was causing the field was a threat that was trying to hide. The field fissured out, the glass cracking. Simble looked over to her through the glass, a doughnut halfway in his mouth with no one else in sight. Seeing Simble made made Summer freeze momentarily, confused at how he was alone, calmly eating a doughnut, despite all that has happened. He looked back and forth before tilting his head slightly. The crack repaired, and he waved slightly. Now determined to get questions, Summer tried phasing through once more, with even more force. She was easily able to get through, though a brief sting went off as she went past the part where the crack had been. Summer tried to ignore the pain as she entered the building, looking towards the direction where she last saw Simble. Simble was looking to her still, sitting in wait. "Uhm, hello?" she said, confused of how this person is still so calm. "..Who are you, exactly?" "Well..." He leaned back, swallowing a bite. "I am colored impressed," His voice was a mid-pitch smooth, the accent similar to Russian but something... else. He gestured a finger back to the window. "I did not intend for the supernatural to press against my spell." She glanced back, then turned her head towards Simble. "So you were the one who did that? Why?" she asked. "Privacy," He informed. He closed the book, a loud whispering coming from it before ending. "Truth be told, these are quite delicious, which should surprise anyone who isn't me," He took another bite. She walked over to the table of this 'odd fellow', taking a seat in front of him. "There are many other ways to get privacy, sir," she reminded him. "Pray tell," He gave a brief gesture of his hand to her, as if actually interested to know if she knew more. ...is he new to this planet? Summer thought, it could explain a lot of things. Summer shifted in her seat to get comfortable. "Well, for one, a park is a pretty peaceful place..." "That is certainly an option," He nodded with a chuckle. Summer let out a small sigh. "So... who are you?" she decided to ask with a more cheerful personality. "Simble Hellervein. And this one?" He tilted forward slightly. "'This one' is called Samantha Stone. I'd rather be called Summer," she remarked with a smirk. "I can see the reasoning," He nodded, giving a gesture to the side of his head, signifying hair. Summer unconsciously touched her hair. "Oh that? It's a genetic condition, I was born with it," she said, blushing. She was always slightly uncomfortable with talking about that subject. "An unintentional coincidence I am assured," He gave a small flick to his own yellow-faded bangs. Summer smiled. "Who knows? It could be fate for all that matters..." she said, reaching out to touch Simble's bangs before realizing what she was doing pulling her hand back. He didn't seem to retract from this, finding it somewhat entertaining. "Next to intruding on a private 'meal' I can assure you that curious hairline texture-touching is far below on the totem pole of irritations." Summer nervously laughed at that, awkwardly moving her hand behind her head. "Still.. I guess I should've asked before trying to touch your hair..." "I will admit," He brushed the side of his side, "I did not anticipate such a large amount of warmth," He slowly stood up, extended his hand out gently. Six fingers. "If I may?" "Oh.. s-sure, I guess," Summer responded, looking up to Simble. He gently craned his arm over, lightly brushing the side of her cheek as he brushed through the strands of her hair. A slight sizzling was heard from his hand. Summer instinctively pulled back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burn you!" She rushed to say, assuming that was the cause. Simble looked over his hand: black marks having forms over it with a faint amount of smoke. "Well... this certainly is fascinating." Summer tried cooling her body down to what she thought was a reasonably low temperature. "I.. are you okay, do I need to get burn cream?" "I will be fine enough," He nodded, smiling reassuredly. "I cannot say that I regret." "And to think I would have ruined your hair if I did touch you," she said regretfully. "It would grow back. I would wager that it would be worth it," He smiled. Summer stood up out of her seat. "Are.. you saying it'd be okay?.. T-that I uh, feel it?" He nodded with a slight chuckle. "There is comfort in the presence of someone who fears themselves more than those around themselves." The smirk reappeared on Summer's face. "A wise person, hm?" She lowered her hand temperature as she walked up close to Simble, standing just a little on her toes as she gentle moved her hand across Simble's left bang. It felt cold and smooth. After a moment, Summer slowly pulled her hand away. "Just like mom," she thought out loud. "... Pardon?" He rose an eyebrow, two of his six ears folding back. "Sorry, thinking to myself.. your hair is smooth... I like that." "So I have mother hair?" He chuckled slightly. Summer gave a small laugh in return. "If you wanna call it mother's hair, sure!" Summer then glanced out the window, seeming to think about something. "... I take it there were past-tense memories?" He questioned. Summer nodded, continuing looking out. "They were amazing parents... Sometimes I wished I was a kid for just a bit longer..." she looked back at Simble. "So... How about you?" He blinked, relaxing back in his chair. "Yes, well... I do have a father or sorts. My mother... I could probably find some day." "That.. sound like a mellow history I'm guessing?" Summer said, her ears and tail noticeably lowering. "Well yes, if there were much history to go through." "Y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, y'know," Summer responded with a hint of plea. "Then I will honor your request," He nodded. "I'd rather not dampen the mood of such a lovely personality." Summer sighed, glad the mood still remained uplifting. "You're too kind of a person to have that kind of past." "Unfortunately--and with no cruelty implied--you are far too naive a person to not have had a past like that," He noted. "You have this one's gratitude regardless." "Touché," Summer responded. "Regardless, you're still causing trouble to the peace here... so.... wanna get out of here?" He blinked. "... Well, is that an offer or simply asking for my 'scattering'?" Summer quickly looked back, scowling at herself, then redirected her attention. "Sorry, that could've came out more clearly... What I meant to say was..." eventually she shrugged. "I don't know, wanna go on a walk in the park? You wanted peace anyways." "I should probably return those I removed first," He noted, standing up and picking up his book. A mist began filling the building. Summer glanced around the area "What are you..." "A monster of sorts I suppose," He walked to the exit. Summer jogged up beside him "Don't call yourself that, Simble. You're just.. unique." He chuckled as they exited, the people from before reappearing inside. "Well I suppose I am that as well. Though you are certainly unique as well and I wouldn't think of the word 'monster' after these first impressions." Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Trisell Chronos